


I'm your dork

by rosa_scully



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_scully/pseuds/rosa_scully
Summary: May confronts Phil about what happened with her LMD





	I'm your dork

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Let me know what you think!

She snapped. Blood boiling, she stormed down the corridor and without knocking flung open the door to Coulson's office. Phil looked up from his work with a look of mild panic on his face which quickly settled into relief as he recognised the intruder. 

“May?” he asked, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”

May was seething and slammed the door behind her with an almighty bang.   
“Crap” she muttered. To her horror, the doorknob had fallen off into her hand. Turning around, she wordlessly handed the now useless doorknob to Coulson. 

Phil sighed before picking up the phone. There was no answer. It looked like Daisy and the others wouldn’t be able to rescue them for a while.

Meanwhile, May was growing more frustrated with the door but to no avail. Coulson walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“They’ll be here soon” he said gently. 

May let go of the door and turned to meet his soft gaze. For a split second May felt her heart skip a beat as Coulson looked at her with such affection. It didn’t last long however. After a few seconds Coulson moved a few steps back looking visibly uncomfortable. May felt her heart sink as he did what he had been doing all week- avoiding her. He’d barely said a word since she got out the Framework. Despite her best efforts, the rest of the team wouldn’t tell her what her LMD had done. She guessed that whatever happened had affected Coulson more than the others but she didn’t know exactly what. 

Coulson sat back down at the desk and said, “Why are you here May?' 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I’m sorry, it’s been complicated.” 

“Complicated how? What did she do to you?” continued May. The emotion in her voice was starting to show, even as she desperately tried to hide how much it hurt. 

“I should’ve spotted it sooner. There were clues all along and I missed them. I was so stupid.” His voice had dropped to a whisper. 

Sadness replaced the anger as she realised what Coulson was doing. Blaming himself for her kidnapping. She moved to his side to try and comfort him, to let him know that she didn’t hold him responsible. 

As May put her hand on the top of his back he tensed and scrambled away, standing in a corner of the office.

“I don’t blame you.” 

“You should. It’s my fault we didn’t find you sooner.” The despair in Phil’s voice made May’s heart break.

“You said there were clues. What did you mean?”

“She was so like you. Not just her appearance. Every single smirk, eye roll and glare was so perfectly you.”

“Then what?” Impatience crept into May’s voice.

“She wanted to spend time with me” shouted Phil.

An uneasy silence filled the room. May took a step backwards instinctively, attempting to put as much distance between them. She clenched her fists in an attempt to keep a hold on the pain that threatened to take over.

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me. You’d rather have her back” spat May, turning away and trying again to wrestle the door open. 

“You have no idea. We didn’t know whether you were even still alive. Phil’s voice trailed off to a whisper.

May had never even considered what it must have been like to be betrayed like that. Her knees gave way and she crumpled to the floor. Phil was by her side in less than a second, holding her to him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. She j-just flirted with me and I ignored that the real you was not interested in me that way.” 

May felt her heart race as she considered the implications of what Phil had just said. Did he enjoy the flirting? Did he want more to be more than friends? No, of course not, it’s just flattering to have someone flirt with you she told herself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” Phil’s head drooped and he let go of her, moving back to the corner of the office.

She immediately missed his comforting presence. Although she would never admit it, she had been craving physical contact ever since leaving the Framework. In an attempt to regain some dignity, she pulled herself back up to standing. 

“How did you work it out?” May couldn’t trust herself to speak louder than a whisper.

“She tried to kill me.” 

Although she had been expecting it, the shock of hearing it out loud made her shudder. “Phil, I didn’t know.” No wonder he had been avoiding her. It’s not easy to forgive something like that. 

“There’s something else.” Phil sounded guilty. “I kissed her. I got caught up in the moment a-and I’m so sorry.”

May felt jealousy flare up inside. She was only away for a couple of weeks and her android self had already managed to do what she hadn’t managed in years. To confess her feelings for Phil. .

She quickly spun around as a tear threatened to roll down her cheek. She would not let him see the anguish on her face as she came to the realisation that Phil probably regretted the kiss.

“It’s okay, it was a mistake, doesn’t have to mean anything, wasn’t actually me” 

“But I wish it had been you.” 

She drew a small intake of air in surprise. May turned to stare at him. “You do? You have feelings for me?” she said cautiously.

Phil shuffled his feet nervously and then nodded.   
“But I know you don’t and nothing has to change I just don’t want to lose you and I didn’t want to embarrass you and you don’t have to say anything I understand-” 

“You’re rambling” interjected May. Phil’s face had gone a bright shade of red and she nearly chuckled out loud at his terrified expression.

“Well I guess I should probably tell you something too.” sighed May. “I-uh-I also um maybe h-have for a while now...” She was stumbling over her words and quickly gave up. It was easier to show him.

May leant forward and brushed her lips against his. Phil jumped slightly but quickly recovered, slipping his arms around her waist. They stayed with foreheads resting against each others for a few moments until Phil couldn’t resist any longer.

“What was it that you were trying to say?” His face broke out into a dopey grin.

May rolled her eyes and tried to glare but the smirk pulling at the side of her mouth gave her away. 

“You’re a dork”

“Yeah but I’m your dork”


End file.
